An Untold Story
by geekybre
Summary: No one truely knows the story of Pansy Parkinson. How she found out she was witch, how she befriended Draco Malfoy.how she gets wrapped up in dark side. please R


**disclaimer: ****I do not own anything j.k related except for the plot**

Rain and hail decended down towards the black pavement. The police began to enclose themselves upon the two bodies; this was unlike anything they had seen before. Two bodies lie next to each other; no blood, no cuts, no bruising, not a single sign of a struggle at all. Perplexed the police looked at one another but neither could quite put together what happened , however both came to the conclusion that the deaths were no accident.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Branches began breaking off the near by trees crashing onto the streets and sidewalks below them,as rail and hail now pounded down against the silent houses on Dimerth Lane. Windows rattled due the fury of the wind causing most of the residents in the neighborhood to stir in there sleep except for one, one who lay sound asleep on the couch. One arm hang limply off the side as her medium length black hair lye drapped across her pillow, her feet tangled in a green and silver blanket she had been given as a baby.Nothing could possibly wake her. Until what sound like a booming knock came from the front door.

Pansy sat straight up. She looked around startled by the noise. But she could not seem to locate the source of it.The house was pitch black and now eerily quiet except for the muffled sound of rain and a slight glow from the moon outside.

She looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner of her living room, it was nearly one o'clock in the morning.Still sleepy Pansy yawned and placed her feet on the floor as she pushed herself up from the couch. She decided to walk towards the kitchen in hopes of making a hot glass of milk, she knew it would help her fall back asleep. But in the midst of her mission for a drink, the sound that had woken her came again.

Pansy froze, her feet glued to the hardwood floor beneath her. It came once more. Scared she turned to face the door where she knew the noise was now coming from. She stayed in place for a few moments before taking in a deep breath and letting it go, hoping to calm her nerves. Slowly she treaded towards the window by the door, she pulled back the curtain and pressed her face againist the cold glass. A look of worry some confusion crossed her face, there was nothing there. Pansy muttered something to herself, closed the curtain and turned to walk away. The knock came again.

She knew what she was about to do wasnt the smartest of moves considering that neither her mother or brother were home to protect her but she decided to do it anyways. Gently Pansy unlocked the top bolt then the bottom lock and pulled open the door. A sudden breeze of cold air grazed her face. The streets were now crowed with broken tree limbs and leaves, the wind had finally died down and fog had settled in, but thats all Pansy saw. She searched for any kind of movement, almost slightly hoping, just to confirm she wasnt going crazy, but still nothing. She stepped back and began to push the door closed when a muffled sound made contact with her ears. Pansy looked down to finally notice a dark stripped tabby cat staring straight at her.

The cat sauntered in right past Pansy and propped itself up on the recliner chair across from the couch. Pansy shook her head, how could a cat possible make all that noise she had heard she thought as she shut the door and locked it. She glanced at the cat and the cat stared straight back at her. The cats eyes followed Pansy as she walked in to the kitchen deciding to finally get herself a hot glass of milk. Once in hand she walked back towards the living room the cats eyes still on her. She took a few more sips from her glass and sat it down on the coffee table before laying back down on the couch, she pulled up the blanket to where it now covered her chest and down. Pansy glanced at the cat once more before finally drifting back to sleep**.**

**A/N: I am always up for constructive critizism as long as it is down tactfully. Otherwise I hope you all like and will decided to comment on my story. I also realize that this chapter is a little on the short side, but most of other chapter will be longer**


End file.
